Watch Me As I Fall
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Oliver left scars and bruises on Roy Harper that even time couldn't heal. Hopefully an afternoon full of drinking and a night of paradise can solve that. Slash.
1. Bloody Romance

**Bloody Romance**

**When an afternoon of drinking leads to a night of paradise. Slash. Possibly two-shot.**

Roy's fingers tapped against the counter at the bar as he waited for a certain someone to show up. They were supposed to be off drinking the night away but, as always, he would have to wait this one out alone.

"Still hasn't shown up honey?"

Roy shook his head, trying hard not to crack the bottle of Budweiser in his hand. He looked up at the bartender and smirked.

"How are the twins?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"They're just fine," Lilliana giggled in her deep Texas accent-Roy always liked a country accent.

Lillianna leaned forward over the counter and let Roy get a little squeeze. He felt her breast, weighing them out and feeling them up before releasing a small laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I've fucked girls with bigger sizes and yours feel more real than theirs."

It was Lilliana's turn to smirk now. "That's because they don't have a doctor as great as mine."

Roy took a quick sip to hide the obvious smile on his face.

"Oh," he chuckled "they were all real. But way too perky for my taste. I like a girl who puts a little more bounce in it."

"Could you be any more vulgar?" a voice snorted.

A man in a suit with a ninteen twenties style hat towered over him with a distgusted look on his face. He was obviously flustered, none the less. Roy smiled, unphased by the reccent comment.

"You were the one who decided to come to a bar like this," the red head stated.

"I don't think that's the right way to treat a woman," the stranger pressed on.

Roy snorted. He cocked his eyebrow at Lilliana who was trembling in her red strap stileto heels.

"C'mon esse," Roy guestured for the man to sit next to him. "Let me buy you a drink for all your troubles."

The man frowned, but he obviously wasn't one to turn down a free drink from someone with such a generous personality. Lilliana brought the two a pint of Samuel Adams on the house. The man could see that Roy must have been well known enough to be able to get two free beers at a bar with a reputation as this one. Especially considering it's expensive pricing on popular name brand alcohol.

"Ak'is," Roy snapped in his native language. "Drink. Please."

A few seconds of silence passed until Roy finally asked "What's your name, vato?"

"Clark," the man answered. "Clark Kent."

"The reporter?" Lillianna asked.

She practically lit up. Lilli loved all of Clark and Lois's work and even Roy had to agree that it was a nice read from time to time. Lillianna and Clark soon shot into a quick conversation about god-knows-what, leaving Roy to enjoy his beer in silence. He took another look at his watch. Two hours had passed by and he was still alone.

_Why can't you ever be on time?_ He thought.

"Oh, he's Navajo."

"What?" Roy snapped out of his deep, morbid thoughts and into the real world.

"He wanted to know about your language." Lillianna turned to look at Clark and continued. "He tends to mix Spanish with the Native Navajo language so you'll hear some familliar words here and there."

Clark removed his hat and jacket later on while the three were into a humorous conversation about the Hangover. Roy took this as the perfect time to get a look at him. His body was fit and muscular.

_So he does have some good looks behind those glasses,_ Roy humored himself. _I wonder how he is in the bed._

He licked his lips; they were becoming uncomfortably dry. Clark got a glimpse of his tongue darting out and dippping to the side. It sent sparks down to his Nether-regions. The guy was hot, he'd give him that. Roy caught him looking and winked at him. Playfully. He didn't want to scare him off.

Lillianna saw where this was going, but before either two could stop it, she started to fuel the fire.

"Another drink you two?"

Eyes were getting hazy. Words were begginning to slur.

"¿Eres esse borracho?"

"No soy...tan...jodido," Roy slurred.

"Eso es suficiente para esta noche," Lillianna giggled. "I have to lock up. There's an apartment upstairs. Can you take him there?"

Clark nodded. Lilli handed him the key and he pulled the drunken man into his arms and carried him off. Roy's fingers played in Clark's hair gently, massaging his scalp.

"You need to stop."

"Por que?"

The younger man licked the older's ear seductively.

"Aren't you straight?"

They'd finally made it to the door now. Clark sighed. He was in the clear. Or so he thought. He unlocked the door and started to walk in when Roy wiggled out of his arms and pushed the older man against it. He stood on the tips of his toes to reach him at near eye level.

"My boyfriend didn't show up tonight. Someone needs to show me a litte fun. Doing it by myself is no fun."

So he was gay. That explains why he was talking the way he was with Lillianna.

"You're drunk," Clark protested.

"Then sober me up," Roy mused. "I bet you can _press_ all the right _buttons._"

A knee was pressed between Roy's thighs as he was pushed against the door. Clark growled, pulling the younger man into a chaste kiss. Roy's toungue darted around his mouth, tasting stale coffee and beer. It was a good combination on him.

Roy started to unbuckle Clark's jeans. He made himself coomfortable on his jeans and went to work quickly. Clark was large. So large that it almost scared him. But Roy was determined. He made quick work of the man, getting him hard and ready before the main event.

They were against the door again. Kissing. Biting. Scratching. It was intoxicating.

"Let me open the door-" Clark tried to say, but Roy cut him off.

"I rather you open my legs."

He turned around and arched his back, giving Clark easy access. The reported ran his hands up and down the younger man's hips before shoving his jeans down past his knees.

"I don't have-"

"You don't need it!" Roy hissed.

"But-"

"Fuck! Just do me already."

He didn't care about being torn. The feeling of pain would be replaced by pleasure anyway. As the blood trickled down his leg, Roy cried out how good it felt. He mumbled praised in his native language and dragged his fingernails down the door. He could have sworn he say Wally's face somewhere around the corner, but he didn't pay much attention to him.

Maybe he wanted Wally to freak out, seeing him like this. It was the only thing that would give him any piece of mind.

When Clark was done, he pulled Roy into a quick embrace, but Roy pushed him away. Tears stung in his eyes.

"Just go," he hissed, trying to make his way into the apartment.

"Wh-wha-?"

"GO!"

His legs finally gave away at that moment. Clark was gone when Roy hit the floor. Hard. His head hit the rust railing leaving a long, but healable cut on the side of his face. He curled himself into a ball and whimpered.

"Why did you leave me Ollie?" he cried remembering the night play out in his head.

The night that he would remember as the root of all his pain and night Oliver Queen left his sixteen year old ward alone in Star City to travel the country with his friends.


	2. Ginger

**Ginger **

Roy rolled over and shut off the alarm that woke him up. It had only been ten minutes since he'd ended his patrol and rolled into bed. He looked over at his clock and sighed. It was 1:11. He had only twenty-nine minutes to get to work.

Roy dashed down the hall and showered. He washed his hair and ran a conditioner through his scalp (he'd received the product from his very proactive boss). He wrapped a towel around his waist and blow-dried his hair. Since the conditioner was 'leave-in', his hair curled into small tufts behind his ear and around his head like vines. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror knowing that he'd never look this good in daylight.

Make-up was next. He added on a thin layer of eyeliner and blush. The mascara as tricky since he was never good at putting it on himself. Roy examined his face and realized that he needed to cover that bruise on his cheek and the ones on his torso (the other night was a tough work day).

He went to his closet and chose his outfit for the night and slipped it in his backpack before going out to his car to drive to work. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Clark rubbed his neck as he watched Green Arrow and Flash argue about yesterday night's football game and who should have won. Personally, Clark was a Packers fan, but he wouldn't indulge in their conversation.

He looked out at earth through the watchtower's many overviews wondering about the other night.

_That guy_, he thought. He wanted Clark to hurt him. But why? Clark thought of Roy and wondered it he was okay. How could he ever do something like that to him? Why would he ever consider it? He was better than that!

"Supes, you okay?"

Clark spun around to find GA and Flash behind him. He almost screamed, but he kept his composure.

"What's up?"

"You looked bummed out. You still down about Lois?"

"Something like that," Clark lied hoping that they would go away.

GA and Flash both smirked at each other. Superman didn't like where this was going.

* * *

The area back stage was crowded with girls and men who wanted to get their share of attention first. Roy dressed himself in a black and white hoodie, baseball cap, dark, bold framed sunglasses, and a pair of jean-shorts that were cut just below his buttocks. The jacket was a little baggy (it belonged to his ex-boyfriend) but it fit comfortably around his chest and that was just the way he liked it.

"Ginger!" His boss called.

"Yeah Stella?" Roy asked approaching the woman.

She pushed a rather large and heave gift box in his arms and grinned ear to ear. The tag on it read "OPEN AFTER WORK". Roy blushed a little and thanked Stella Reed before making his way backstage. He placed the box in a safe place before stepping out. He made sure his vans were on well and tight so that he wouldn't risk another incident like last week when his shoe kicked off and nearly hit a woman square in the jaw (She still granted him with a rather large tip).

Roy, AKA Ginger, stepped out on to the stage to be greeted by wolf whistles and cheering. He blew a kiss to a man named Edward Krew, the supposed richest man in town and strutted his way to the pole. He grabbed it and pumped it causing several men to yell out in excitement. He dipped down low and ruffled his hair because the chicks loved that. They cheered when he placed his hand on his thigh and moved down lower.

Roy unzipped his hoodie and let if fly open, revealing his well oiled body. It was enough to send the crowd screaming for more. He moved to the edge of the stage and held out his hat. Tonight's crowd tipped well. They were sending twenties, fifties and hundreds in. Of course, that was what everyone tipped 'Ginger' because he was just that great of a show.

Roy stopped in front of a brunette man and ran his finger over the bulge in his shorts. The brunette man looked flustered, then he shot a glare back to his friends who were in a booth cheering him on. Roy smiled; obviously this was a prank on the poor brunette, but he could see that the man was enjoying himself by his obvious arousal.

Roy sat on the edge of the stage and took the man's hands and placed them on his hips. He guided the man's hands down to the waistband of his jeans and gave him a wink. Roy unbuttoned his jeans then unzipped them slowly. The brunette got what was going on and helped him out of his jeans. Women behind him screamed. Roy's eyes scanned over to a young woman wearing a tiara and smirked. It was her bachelorette party. He would give her a nice show tonight.

"Thank you," Roy purred as he kicked his jeans off on the man's lap. He was wearing a black thong that would never look goon on anyone else but him. He threw his jacket at the bride-to-be and chuckled.

"Roy?" The brunette man asked.

Roy frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Clark?"

He wanted so badly to look and see who brought him here, but the show must go on. "Meet me out here after my act," Roy whispered with a voice like silk.

Clark watched him as he made his way back to the stage. He pointed to the woman with the tiara and gestured for her to greet him on the stage...

* * *

Clark looked back at the Barry and Oliver who were smiling at him and whistling. He raced back to the table and slipped in beside Arthur and Hal. He gave them a cheeky grin and sighed.

"What did loverboy say?" Barry questioned poking the reporter's shoulder.

Clark took a long drink of his beer and frowned. "He wants me to meet him after his act."

Eyebrows rose around the table. "WHAT?"

"Nice job!" Oliver teased.

"Yeah," Clark whispered.

He left out the part about knowing who the guy was. He didn't want them to get too excited.

"Maybe he wants to give you a lap dance," Hal suggested with a smirk.

Clark shrugged. "I guess I won't know until it's time."

The four all looked at him with shocked faces. The smiles on Barry's and Olivers faces were still there.

"You're not really thinking about staying here with him are you?" Arthur wondered with a surprised glance.

Clark nodded. "You were the ones who said I needed to get out more and _'Meet New People'."_

* * *

Just like Roy said, he was waiting for Clark at the bar at the end of his act. He smiled at the man and kissed him gently. Clark examined his face. He could see bruises that the guy had tried to cover up with makeup, but that wasn't enough to hide from the Man Of Steel. He also realized that he was younger than he seemed. He had to be at least eighteen or ninteen years old.

"What...you didn't tell me you worked here," Clark began.

"I know," Roy chuckled pulling the man's arm and leading him to a room behind the stage. He made sure to stay well out of sight from Clark's friends as he wove through the crowd to get to his "Private Room".


End file.
